<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azul Ashengrotto ship drabbles. by TheRandomNoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564667">Azul Ashengrotto ship drabbles.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle'>TheRandomNoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, will add relationships as I go - Freeform, yandere Idia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomNoodle/pseuds/TheRandomNoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are not enough Azul ships out there! and i may or may not be a simp for this man so I will be making ship drabbles for him, I dont write character x reader but if there is another Twisted wonderland character you would like to see him with and an au you would like to see him with, please go ahead and request it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto/Everyone, Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azul Ashengrotto ship drabbles.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request page.</p><p>This is the page where you can request ships and aus, I might be slow at updating as i just started college this year and im already backed up on assisgnments but this is something just to take my mind off of it.</p><p>Please keep in mind if you want any sort of nasty the characters will be aged up and placed into a suitable au such as a after graduation au, college au and so forth.</p><p>please enjoy~! <br/>this is mostly just so i can simp about my pretty boy</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>